Black Bird
by bag0fb0nes
Summary: What happens when a princess and a joker fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Summer in Charming was always hot. Heat strokes were handed out like candy. Emma Morrow was laying on the top of one f the picnic tables outside the SAMCRO clubhouse working on her tan while she took a break from the bar inside. Her t-shirt was rolled up in a ball to act as a pillow while her shorts were neatly folded on the bench beside her. The brunet opened one eye and pushed up her sunglasses when a body covered up her sun. As she took in the appearance of the body, Emma felt her annoyance immediately melt away.

"Uncle Tiggy, hey!" She grinned and sat up.

TIg shook his head, "Hey yourself. Get your butt back to work little girl. Boys from Tacoma are heading this way and I don't what that blonde douche bag thinking you're a crow eater again."

Emma rolled her eyes but did as she was told. The nineteen year old jumped off the table and pulled her t0shirt over her head. She smiled as the familiar scent of a very special man filled her nostrils. There was a skip in her step as she bounded back to the clubhouse. Tig shook his head, muttering under his breath. He headed back to the garage to help Chibs finish tinkering with an old Jeep engine.

As she opened the door, a gust f refreshing air conditioning nearly knocked Emma off her feet. With the exception for Juice sitting at the bar and Kip sweeping the floor, the room was empty. She bounded over to assume her position behind the bar when the Intelligence Officer looked up from his computer screen. "Nice shirt." He smirked before looking back at the machine. Emma felt her face heat up as she began rounding up some of the frequently requested drinks.

The girl's eyes darted to the cleaning prospect to ensure that he couldn't hear her conversation, "Hey, Kip! Check the bathrooms, Ma brought tacos for lunch and I think I saw Bobby hanging around somewhere."

Kip groaned and nodded before stowing away the broom and walking out. Juice stifled a laugh before saving his work and closing the laptop. He watched Emma carefully, smirking at how she squirmed under his stare. She bit her lip gently before taking a deep breath, "Can I have a serious conversation with you for a minute?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. What's happening?" He asked leaning on the countertop.

"What are we doing? This," She motioned back and forth between the two of them, "has my head in a million different places. I mean, I get if you don't want me as an Old Lady but I just need to know where you're at."

Juice ran his hand over his Mohawk and sighed. He should have seen this conversation coming from a mile away, "We're having fun, aren't we?" He smiled at Emma who slowly nodded her head, not sure where he was going to take this, "Good. I don't see why we have to put a label on any of this 'stuff'. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Emma couldn't help but frown a little at his response. Sure, it made sense, not wanting to piss off the President by claiming his daughter. But the part that didn't make sense was the fact that they were basically exclusive. Loyal Uncle Tig kept tabs on Juice during runs and would always report back to his favorite little girl. "Alright, well I'm glad that's all cleared up." She muttered before snatching a few glasses and walking back to the kitchen.

A few moments later, the clubhouse door opened and in walked the queen, vice president, and his old lady. Jax kissed Tara quickly before taking a seat beside his brother. The women both made their way into the kitchen and instantly began asking questions.

"You hash things out with that idiot, baby?" Gemma asked with a sharp undertone.

Emma sighed, "He isn't an idiot." Her defense was only met by two smirks, "And yeah, we talked… didn't go so well though."

"What he say?" Tara asked popping a grape into her mouth.

"He said since we're both having fun, there was no need to put a label on things yet."

Gemma raised her eyebrow and looked to the doctor, "That boy clearly doesn't understand how things work around here, does he?"

The three women chatted for a little while longer until the volume started to steadily rise in the rest of the clubhouse. Emma tended to the bar for a little bit giving Kip a chance to mingle amongst those who would one day hopefully become his brothers. "Yo, Sack! Why the hell aint you behind that bar?" Clay barked with a vicious grin. The prospect nearly shit his pants as he quickly excused himself from one of the crow eaters and ran behind the bar.

"Sorry, Kip…" Emma gave him a sympathetic look as she grabbed her purse out from under the bar, "I didn't think he'd catch on so quickly."

The blonde just shook his head and waved her off. Emma mingled for a little bit with Happy, her favorite Son from Tacoma, until she saw something peculiar catch her attention. Even through the smoky crowded room, Emma was able to make out two bodies huddled together in the opposite corner of the room. One of the two bodies was very familiar. She leaned forward kissing Hap on the cheek before pardoning herself to her brother's dorm.

She quickly changed into clothes that Luanne had dropped off earlier and rejoined all the festivities. As she made her rounds through the crowd, Emma made sure to bend over real low when she talked to Luanne over the pool table. "Baby girl, that boy is staring at your ass so hard right now. You two together now or something?" The porn queen smirked as she watched one of her girls pining for Juice's attention.

Emma shook her head with sad eyes which were almost instantly masked with a fake smile, "Nah, he's not one for labeling relationships." She replied in a cool tone.

Luanne pursed her lips before shaking her head in pity for the younger girl and walking away. The remainder of the night was spent perambulating the room. Emma worked together with her mother to ensure the comfort of their guests. Clay sat with a brew clutched in his arthritis plagued hand surrounded by two most reliable, honest brothers. Chibs tipped his drink back and rubbed his chin in deep thought while Tig slammed his fist down, "She's obviously Old Lady material, Clay. Look at her!"

"Ay, instead of enjoying herself, the little lassie's running 'round checking up on people." The Scotsman chimed in.

Clay tipped back the rest of his beer and washed away any sort of distress from his mind. He watched his intelligence officer carefully that evening. There was no way in hell Clay Morrow was going to let his baby girl fall for it. "It's for the best." He muttered to no one in particular and stood from the plush seat. The president walked away leaving Tig and Chibs in utter confusion. Clay grabbed another beer from the prospect before grabbing his daughter's wrist. "What the hell are you wearing?" He interrogated.

Emma was caught by surprise by her father's roughness, "I uh, Aunt Lu dropped it off earlier so I didn't have to wear work clothes tonight. I just thought it would, uh, be nice to be in fresh clothes with it being so hot out and such. I was just sweating up a storm outside, you know what I mean?" She rambled and stumbled over all her words as she avoided eye contact.

"Working my ass." Clay grumbled, "Tig's taking you home in five minutes. I'm sticking you in the office with your Ma tomorrow."

The brunette nodded quickly wrapping her arms around her body watching her father stalk off somewhere. Emma started saying good-bye to whoever was around before she found herself standing before an all too familiar dorm room. The young girl took a deep breath and knocked twice. There was no answer so she just turned around to leave when the door finally swung open.

"Hey, Emma… you need something?" Juice stood, shirtless, in the doorway of his room. Behind him there was one of Luanne's girls, also shirtless. Emma shook her head furiously before rushing for the nearest exit and hopping on the back of Tig's bike. As he tore out of the Teller-Morrow parking lot, young, naïve Emma pressed her cheek into the welcoming worn leather of the SAA's cut.


	2. Chapter 2

_all recognizable characters belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. _

* * *

Gemma sat in her air conditioned office at the garage the next day rummaging through paper work dully. There was a high pitched squeal outside that caused her jump to life. She stood from her chair and leaned against the open door frame watching a scene unfold. There was her daughter running around in circles with her grandson giggling on the ground. Abel loved his Aunty Emma and was glad that she was always willing to drop everything and play with him. The young girl adored her nephew with every ounce of love in her body. As the queen's eyes wandered around the lot, something interesting caught her attention.

There was a specific Puerto Rican biker hunched over at one of the picnic tables. He had a cell phone clutched in one hand and a wrench in the other. A confused, distraught look was painted across his face as he stared at the phone as if he were waiting for a call. On the other side of the lot, Emma pushed her nephew on the newly installed swing set. However, it was quite obvious to any passerby that the girl's attention was no longer on the elated little boy. The queen watched both ends of the lot before groaning with frustration. She had had enough of the melodramatic soap opera bullshit that was going on between the two of them.

'Juice, come here!" She called him over and sat back down.

The biker put down his tool and shoved the cell phone in his pocket before he came jogging over, "Gemma, hey. What can I do for ya, computer problems?"

Gemma shook her head and pointed to the empty seat on the other side of her desk, "Take a seat, darling. I wanted to chat with you about something."

Juice shifted nervously as he sat in the wooden chair, "I uh…" He sighed, there was no way he was going to lie to the queen, "Listen, if this is about Emma, I don't know what to tell you."

"Well…" Gemma started, staring deep into Juice's chocolate brown eyes, "you can start by explaining why you flaunted that stupid tart Ima around last night. If you plan on ever, **ever** having an old lady, you best stay away from that blonde bitch. She causes nothing but trouble." Juice nodded causing Gemma to smirk, "Secondly, you can explain why you keep dragging my little girl on if nothing's going to happen."

The intelligence officer shook his head, "I don't mean to drag her on! It's just, a lot of shit is going on in my brain right now and-"

"Well that's a change." Clay snorted as he entered the office with some paperwork.

Gemma pointed Juice towards the door and dismissed him from her clutches after a simple reminder, "This conversation isn't over yet."

Clay looked at his queen and sighed. She had the obvious look on her face that she was up to no good and it made the president nervous. As much as he loved his wife, Clay hated when Gemma began meddling in people's lives. Especially ones like their daughters. He had been doing all within his power to keep his precious baby girl safe and to have his wife go in and start messing with stuff would only piss him off. On the contrary, Clay had a stupid amount of faith in his officer that nothing would happen. A seat at the table was enough to ensure that.

"That look on your face aint sitting well in my stomach." Clay sighed slumping into the vacated seat.

His wife just shrugged before reaching over the desk and kissing his crippled hands, "You have something to do with that love sick look on our daughter's face?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Clay responded and conversation ended there.

Juice dragged himself back to his previous spot at the picnic table and just kept replaying the look his elder had given him in passing. It was enough to send a man crying back home to his mother. He ran his hand over his fresh cut from Floyd before realizing there was someone standing before him. "Hi Juice."

The biker looked up and smiled, "Hey, where'd you run off to the last night?"

Emma shrugged, not realizing her exit had been so obvious, "Went home. I figured if I had to spend a whole day with my mom in the office I should probably get some sleep first."

"Yeah, probably." He laughed, "You should have told me you wanted to leave. I would've given you a ride home. Who took you?"

"Tiggy brought me home around eleven. You were uh… preoccupied. I didn't want to pull you away from the party." Emma asked becoming very interested in a pebble on the ground. Juice studied the girls face and didn't know how to respond. She continued a moment later, "You know, Juice, I won't be upset if you don't want to be with me. I just don't want to have people thinking I'm some sort or crow eater or sweetbutt."

Juice shook his head, "You wouldn't understand even if I tried to explain it."

It was Emma's turn to study the biker's face for any sign of reasoning or explanation. She frowned gently, "Can you at least try? How do you know I won't get it if you aren't even willing to give it a go?"

There was only silence before the sound of riding boots hitting the pavement with a thud. Juice snatched the tool off the table beside him and stormed back into the garage leaving Emma standing alone. Her eyes followed the biker as he began tinkering with a piece of shit Volvo someone had brought in earlier in the week.


	3. Chapter 3

_all recognizable characters belong to Kurt Sutter and FX._

* * *

Clay leaned back in his seat at the head of the table. He ran an arthritis hand over his face and let out a tired sigh. The night prior, King Clay had gotten little to no sleep. Gemma began interrogating her husband the second he stepped foot in the house which later drove him back to the clubhouse. The queen tired out all her tricks that she had in her bag to try and get information from him.

"_I don't want to deal with this bullshit. I just want to eat dinner, fuck my woman, and pass out." Clay moved forward to pull his wife to his body. The second his skin touched hers, she recoiled as if she touched a hot stove, "Christ Gem, this isn't the time or place for this conversation." _

_Gemma glared at her husband before grabbing a plate and tossing it in the microwave, "Heat it up for four minutes." She snarled before walking out of the room. _

There was a soft knock on church door which caused the president to snap out of his daze, "Come in." His voice was tired and rough. Emma's innocent face poked through the door which was slightly ajar. She pulled out the chair that normally housed Tig and pulled her father's calloused hands into her own. Clay smiled wearily as Emma gave his hands a gentle squeeze, a habit she had picked up when she was just a toddler, fascinated by size of her father's mammoth paws.

"You doing okay, baby?" He asked as Emma stared at the golden rings on his fingers.

She nodded slightly before answering with careful words, "Yeah… I'm okay. Have you talked to Juice lately?"

Clay furrowed his brow, "Not today, why? He do something stupider than usual?"

"Oh, no, I just haven't been able to get a hold of him yet. We had plans to go for ice cream with Ellie today while Ope took Kenny to a doctor's appointment." Emma explained dropping her father's hands and cracking her knuckles, "But it's no big deal. If you get a hold of him, can you let me know?"

"I'll see what I can do." Clay responded as he watched his daughter stand from her seat.

She walked over and pressed a kiss on both sides of her father's face before smiling, "I love you, Daddy."

Clay nodded, "Love you too, baby girl."

Emma made her way out of church and sauntered over to where Ellie Winston was sitting with a magazine in her lap, "Well, it's just us girls today, Elle. That cool with you?"

The little girl looked up from the page of dressed and smiled, "You bet. Now we can go in all those girly stores and you can pick out stuff that looks real good together." Ellie tossed the magazine on the card table and followed Emma out of the clubhouse, "You know, I think you should be in those magazines. You always have really pretty clothes."

The brunette looked over at Ellie as they both climbed into Emma's old faithful Volvo. Before pulling out of the lot, Emma removed her oversized sun hat and handed it to her mini, "Now you look just as good, sweetie." Ellie giggled looking in the mirror and making a face.

The girls spent the afternoon at the local strip mall shopping and eating ice cream. As the sun began to set, Emma and Ellie wandered over to a park just on the edge of town. They picked a bench and stretched out their legs, "Will you teach me how to walk in high shoes one day?" Ellie asked as she stared at Emma's beige wedges.

Emma nodded, "Of course, but you definitely need to wait a few more years. Then we'll experiment with makeup and talk about boys. How does that sound?"

Ellie didn't respond- she didn't need to. Emma already knew her answer. Ever since Donna passed the young girl clung to Emma- she was the next closest thing to a mother that she had. Ellie watched a young couple sitting together on a blanket that was spread out on the ground and saw out of the corner of her eye, Emma watching the same pair. Even for ten years old, Ellie knew how to read a person well.

"When are you and Uncle Juice getting married?" Ellie asked, cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

"We aren't even dating, baby girl." Emma replied in a monotone voice. She couldn't even bring herself to pull her eyes away from the happy couple wrapped up in each other's arms, "Probably never will." The older mumbled more to herself than her company.

There was no answer for a moment while Ellie tried to make sense of things in her head, "But I've seen you guys kissing and I know Uncle Tig always kisses the girls he likes."

Finally, Emma was able to tear herself from the happy couple. She let out a belly deep chuckle and tossed back her head, "Ellie, never ever **ever** take advice from Tiggy."

The girls sat in a comfortable silence for a while after their laughing had subsided, completely unaware of the fact that they had an unexpected guest amongst them. Behind the foliage about ten feet away, one of Alvarez's men was lurking. He smirked and strut back over to his bike with a satisfied grin on his face. When push came to shove and the Mayans were in need of some leverage, Marcus Alvarez would be very pleased to have some sort of bargaining chip with the title of SAMCRO Princess.

Back at the clubhouse, Juice, Happy, and Chibs were returning from running a few club errands for Clay. Juice had just grabbed himself a beer from a hang around when Clay walked over. The intelligence officer was almost instantly put to work on digging up some dirt on a few names that Unser had dropped off during his absence. As Juice typed away on his laptop, he couldn't help but think that part of the reason he was chosen to go on the run with Hap and the Scotsman was simply to keep him busy. Clay was a smart man and was fully aware of what he was doing. The president made sure to keep Juice as busy as possible to lower the risk of him running into his daughter.

As evening rolled around and Emma returned from her day out with Ellie, Clay called church. Opie kissed the top of his daughter's head and pat Emma's back thanking her before joining his brothers around the table. Behind closed doors, Clay and Jax began discussing their upcoming gun shipment from the Irish. Juice and Chibs were to oversee the transaction and ensure things ran smoothly while the rest of the brothers rotated on security detail during an annual visit to Fun Town.

Juice couldn't help but roll his eyes when Clay told him he was to assist Chibs. "You got a problem with your job, brother?" Clay drawled taking a drag of his cigar.

"I don't see why I have to go to the shipyard with Chibs. I mean, it's just routine transactions. Wouldn't it be smarter to have more eyes on Fun Town, especially after what happened last year to Oswald's little girl."

There was a low murmur amongst the table as Clay worked out a new plan in his head. He was really starting to run low on options to keep Juice away from his daughter. "Ay,"Chibs spoke out, "Juicey boy should be at Fun Town. That way you won't have to worry 'bout a single hair being out of place on your lass's head."

Clay felt the heat from the club. It was only a matter of time until they all started catching on to what their president was doing. He had no choice but to grant Juice's wishes and allowed him to join his brothers at Fun Town, "Watch yourself though, Juice, you're still on the bottom here so you fuck this up and you can kiss your patch goodbye." Clay warned before slamming his gavel on the table.

Juice was the first one out of church and he made a complete beeline towards a certain brunette who was at the bar braiding Ellie's hair. He grabbed her arm and hastily dragged her towards his dorm and shut the door behind them. Emma looked at Juice with a slight hint of fear in her eyes. She had no idea what was said in church but it was obviously affecting Juice. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and no words were coming out.


	4. Chapter 4

___all recognizable characters belong to Kurt Sutter and FX._

* * *

Emma just stared up at Juice patiently as he paced the room in search of the right words. The way he scrunched his face up in concentration brought Emma back to the night Donna Winston had been killed. Juice had pulled then eighteen year old Emma into his dorm and put on quite a display similar to the one now. Donna had always been very kind to the younger girl despite her choice to be involved within the club. To Emma, she was just Donna, Opie's wife.

_Brown eyes followed Juice as he nearly paced a hole in the ground. Emma was at a loss of words while the biker had attempted to pull his thoughts together. There was a small sniffle that finally halted Juice and caused him to look over at the girl on his bed. For the first time since the news broke, Juice had finally gotten some sort of reaction from Emma. He sat beside the weeping girl and pulled her body into his. Emma's small hands held Juice's shirt in her fists and cried into his shoulder as he rubbed small, soothing circles on her back. _

After about five long minutes of pacing, Juice finally spoke, "I don't even know how to put together words to make you understand… What we've been doing," He stared at the sheets on his bed, "can't happen anymore. Not here, at the clubhouse and sure as hell not your place, anyways. You aren't supposed to know this shit, but I need you to know, alright?"

Emma nodded her head slowly, unsure of where the conversation was going, "What am I not supposed to know Juice? Are we in danger, what are you hiding from me?" Her mind began running in a million different directions.

"No, no, no danger or anything… well not really at least." Juice reassured weakly, "It's just, Clay's been on my back ever since we started like, hanging out and stuff. He knows we've slept together and shit and he's just loo-." He was cut off before he could even get to a final explanation.

"He's blackmailing you to stay away from me, isn't he? Clay is threatening your position in the club because I'm getting your dick wet?" Emma snarled. Her eyes began to darken as she picked up Juice's route and started to pace the room like a caged lion. Juice opened his mouth to try and defend his president only to be hushed. Emma ran through several scenarios through her mind

Juice took her silence as a chance to confess something he knew would instantly pacify the scary rage, "I want you to be my old lady."

Emma stopped short and looked up at Juice as she stood before him, "Really?" Her voice was barely over a whisper. She felt exposed and vulnerable.

"Yes." He confirmed pulling her into his arms and holding her tight.

"How do we do this, Juice? You and I both know that my dad would kill us if I became your old lady." Emma frowned and pressed her forehead into his hard chest.

Juice nodded and kissed the top of her head, "I know; that's why I was still talking to sweet butts and crow eaters at the clubhouse during parties. You don't understand how hard it was for me to get excited for them, babe. The other night when you knocked on my door," Juice paused remembering the painful look on Emma's face, "it killed me. I kicked the girl out seconds later, but I knew running after you was just going to get us into more trouble."

"I just don't understand one thing though…" She looked up at him and saw his quizzical look, "Why couldn't you just tell me this from the beginning? Here I was thinking you just wanted to have bragging rights or some stupid guy shit."

"Because I know you baby," Juice laughed, "You would have told your mom or Lu who would've told Clay right away."

Emma sighed. She enjoyed the comfortable silence they found themselves in and the way her smaller frame molded into his. There was a soft knock on the door and Chibs's distinct accent came through the door- dinner at Gemma's. Emma reluctantly pulled away from Juice and followed him over to the door, "Hey Juice?" she asked softly. The biker turned around at the door frame and looked at her expectantly, "Where do we go from here? What do we do now?"

Juice shrugged, "Haven't gotten that far yet." He held his hand out for her to grab, "Let's just see where this goes. From now on, you're my woman, got it? If your dad doesn't kill us before Hap leaves, maybe you'll even get a crow." Emma's lips formed a smile as she admired the feeling of his worn, calloused hands against her dainty soft fingers. Chibs saw the pair walk out of the dorm attached by the hands and pat Juice's back smiling.

"'Bout time Juicey boy- this mean I don't have to hear you bitching about wanting to be with her and girly shit?" The Scotsman jibed.

"Oh fuck off, Chibs." Juice shot back as they made their way back into the main area of the clubhouse.

Clay sat at one of the bar stools and felt steam coming from his ears as he watched his intelligence officer holding hands with his princess. He got up to confront the couple until something different caught his eye- a smile, a _genuine_ smile. Emma rested her head on her man's shoulder with a giant grin. She was radiating pure joy and that was when Clay truly realized all along, he was denying her of it.


End file.
